1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric lighting systems, and more particularly pertains to a direct current lighting system utilizable in a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a variation upon a European lighting system which uses open cables for power and metal rods to conduct the power to a halogen lamp. The non-insulated cables are strung tightly across the ceiling of a room in parallel and are electrified with twelve volts of D.C. power. One cable is positive and the other is negative. Metal rods are draped over these cables, making contact and transferring the power to the halogen lamp.
Because the system is twelve volts D.C. and connected to an insulated, fuse connected invertor, the chances of electric shock are eliminated. The power flowing through the cables is much like that of a toy train set wherein one track is positive and the other is negative.
To produce such a system in the United States would require the cables and metal rods to be insulated to U.S. standards. Even though non-insulated systems are in operation all over Europe in homes and offices, U.S. standards do not allow such systems to be sold commercially.
As such, there appears to be a need for such a system in the United States provided that each of the various components could be designed to satisfy U.S. standards while providing an aesthetic appearance close to that of its European counterpart. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.